Poussés à bout
by Iroko
Summary: Quand deux hommes veulent échapper à deux folles possessives.


Titre : Poussés à bout

Auteur : Iroko

Genre : yaoi

Disclamer : Les charmants jeunes hommes et les affreuses (jeunes ?) femmes ne sont pas à moi.

Blabla de l'auteur : Encore une fic écrite en EGO.

**Poussés à bout**

La guerre était finie et G-boys s'étaient trouvé une place dans ce nouveau monde de paix. Quatre avait repris les affaires de sa famille, secondé par Trowa avec qui il vivait le parfait amour. Wufei avait épousé Sally et rejoint les preventer, en même temps que Duo et Heero. Nos deux amis étaient officieusement célibataires. Officiellement tout le monde les voyait déjà casés avec les deux filles qui les chouchoutaient (ou plutôt harcelaient) quotidiennement. A force de se raconter leurs déboires et de s'entraider quand l'un voulait échapper à sa pieuvre personnelle, la confiance qu'ils avaient noués pendant la guerre s'était transformée en amitié. Une amitié qui se renforçait continuellement devant l'adversité (ou l'adversaire amouraché).

Le jour anniversaire de la paix arriva et Réléna organisa comme de bien entendu une réception grandiose. Et comme de bien entendu, Heero se retrouva obligé d'être son cavalier. A l'idée de passer toute la soirée en sa compagnie, Heero avait caressé l'idée de s'inoculer un bon virus. Mais Réléna se serait sûrement débrouillée pour venir lui tenir compagnie pendant son arrêt maladie. Il s'était donc laissé entrainé dans l'immonde limousine rose, espérant que ses amis, et en particulier Duo, seraient là et lui permettraient d'échapper au moins quelques instants au bonbon rose (dixit Duo dont la comparaison était tout-à-fait appropriée pour ce qui est des propriétés collantes). Mal à l'aise à côté d'une Réléna resplendissante de bonheur (et fermement accrochée à son bras), il fut heureux d'apercevoir Duo, qui semblait hélas partager son infortune : Hilde le trainait derrière elle, sans jamais lâcher sa main. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard de compassion.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée quand ils réussirent à s'éclipser hors de vue de leurs compagnes. Reprenant de l'air sur un balcon, ils échangèrent les dernières horreurs que leur avaient fait subir les deux demoiselles. Se sentant au bout du rouleau et craignant des catastrophes pire encore (une demande en mariage par exemple) leur conversation dériva sur les moyens de se libérer de cet emprisonnement virtuel. Après bien des plans inefficaces ou inapplicables, ils en étaient arrivés à l'idée de se trouver une petite amie :

- Pour l'instant c'est le meilleur moyen que nous ayons trouvé.

- Oui, mais on pourrait attendre longtemps la femme de notre vie et je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec une fille juste pour échapper à une autre, sans compter le risque qu'elle se révèle pire que Réléna. Et il ne faut pas oublier qu'elles subiront sûrement quelques pressions visant à les faire lâcher ou à leur faire payer notre crime.

- Ouais. Ce qui nous faudrait ce sont deux amies, fortes moralement, qui accepteraient de faire semblant de sortir avec nous le temps qu'Hilde et Réléna aillent chercher ailleurs.

- Et tu as des amies ?

- Non.

- Moi non plus, c'est raté.

- On n'a plus qu'à prier pour que Cupidon nous file un coup de main rapidement.

- Je ne pourrais pas tenir encore longtemps. Quand j'entends ses talons dans le couloir, j'ai limite envie de sauter par la fenêtre.

- Je te comprends. Faut absolument qu'on trouve une solution.

_- Heero !_

_- Duo !_

_- Mais où est-ce qu'ils sont passés ?_

Les appels lointains (mais pas tant que ça) les firent trembler.

- Et zut, c'est déjà la fin de la pause.

- On peut peut-être se réfugier ailleurs.

- Trop tard elles sont dans le couloir, elles nous verraient sortir.

- K'so !

- Profitons de nos derniers moments de tranquillité. Quand je pense que Quatre et Trowa arrivent à passer une bonne soirée malgré les requins qui les entourent.

- C'est sûr que Quatre ne se fait plus agresser par les filles à marier depuis qu'il a déclaré publiquement qu'il était gay…

Heero et Duo se regardèrent brusquement, alors que les pas se rapprochaient.

- Un ami vaut une amie…

- … et on sait qu'on peut faire confiance.

Sans plus attendre, Heero plaqua Duo contre la balustrade et pris possession de sa bouche tandis que Duo égaraient ses mains dans les cheveux d'Heero et installait son assise de manière à pouvoir nouer ses jambes autour de la taille de son vis-à-vis. Pris dans la passion (légèrement désespérée) de leur étreinte, ils eurent vaguement conscience d'un froissement de rideaux et de deux cris horrifiés. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser bien après que les pleurs se soient évanouis dans les couloirs. Le baiser salvateur s'était transformé en découverte et, leur problème réglé, ils s'étaient laissé allé à étudier toutes les facettes de ce phénomène. Leur température corporelle n'avait cessé d'augmenter tout au long de leur exploration et s'était notamment concentrée au niveau de leurs entre-jambes. Celles-ci étaient gorgées et le frottement de leurs deux bassins était à présent aussi douloureux que jouissif. Voulant mettre fin à cette torture ils se séparèrent mais le manque qu'ils ressentirent les poussa à renouer leur étreinte et à prendre une décision importante.

- Hmm… je brûle.

- J'ai envie de toi.

- Y'a des chambres à côté.

- Certain ?

- Oui mais fais attention, je suis puceau de ce côté-là.

- Plus pour longtemps.

Ils eurent tôt fait de se retrouver dans une chambre et prirent possession du lit après avoir abandonné leurs vêtements sur le sol. Leur excitation n'ayant pas diminué, Heero prépara sans plus attendre Duo à le recevoir. Celui-ci gémissait de plaisir, sentant à peine la gène de l'intrusion. Quand il le jugea suffisamment dilaté, Heero s'introduisit doucement en lui tout en lui prodiguant des caresses destinées à le détourner de la douleur. Puis il commença à se mouvoir lentement pour laisser à Duo le temps de s'habituer. Mais le corps de celui-ci s'adapta rapidement et Duo le supplia bientôt d'accélérer le mouvement. Heero accéda avec plaisir à sa demande et leur fit toucher les étoiles dans une passion sauvage.

Quelques instants s'écoulèrent avant qu'ils ne redescendent sur terre. Ils se regardèrent un moment, et se retrouvèrent soudain dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Hm… j'ai pas envie de faire semblant de sortir avec toi.

- Moi non plus tenshi.

- Alors on se la fait à la Quat-Tro ?

- Hn. Mais sans les réceptions. Pas envie de croiser les deux sangsues.

- Sûr. Quoiqu'on pourrait envahir leur espace avec notre amour pour les punir de nous avoir étouffés avec leur possessivité.

- Je sens qu'avec toi elles n'ont pas fini de regretter de nous avoir poussés à bout.

OWARI


End file.
